fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pool of Tears (Rapunzel version)
Rapunzel continued to fall, but she began to float down. As she floated downward, she sighed in relief. "Well, after this, I shall not think of anything but fa-" Rapunzel began, before part of her dress covered her mouth and she pushed it away, and she finished, "of falling downstairs." She saw a lamp attached to the side of the hole and turned it on. The rabbit hole suddenly was bathed in green. Rapunzel was surprised to find that she was floating upside down a strange room. As she floated downward, she looked surprised to see that her reflection was upside down. She saw a book float past her, so she picked it up and looked through it and saw it was nothing but pictures, so she set it on a floating table. Suddenly, she heard loud chiming noises and saw a grandfather clock attached to the wall. As she continued to float down, the room's light became red and she floated into a rocking chair. She sighed, as she relaxed, but then, she went back too far and fell out and continued to float downward. "Goodness," Rapunzel said. "What if I should fall right through the center of the EAARRTH...?" She said, before floated down fast and went through a tight space in the hole. "...and come out of the other side, where people walk upside down?" She turned upside down, as she said this, but then caught on something. She then saw Zazu run down a wierd hallway. She was upside down and her legs were hanging from a bar. She righted herself and resumed the chase. "Oh, Mister Hornbill!" Rapunzel called, as she chased after him. "Wait! Please!" She ran into a room and heard a door close. She ran to the door and opened it, only to find a smaller door. She continued opening doors, until she reached the last door, which was about a foot high. She squeezed through it and crawled into a very large empty room. "Curiouser and curiouser," Rapunzel commented. She saw a small pair of curtains close and she ran up to them and opened them up. There was a small door about six inxhes high, with a red fox, wearing an olive green top hat, a green shirt, green pants, and a blue cloak. He was holding a cane in his hand. His name was Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, or Honest John for short. She began to open the door and the fox let out a yelp of pain. "Oh!" Rapunzel said. "Oh, I beg your pardon. My name is Rapunzel." "Oh, oh. Quite alright." the fox said. "My name is Honest John. But you did give me quite a turn!" "You see, I was following-" Rapunzel began. "Rather good, what?" Honest John said. "Doorknob, turn?" "Please, sir," Rapunzel said. "Well, one good turn deserves another," Honest John said. "What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm looking for a blue hornbill," Rapunzel said. "So, uh, if you don't mind..." "Uh? Oh!" Honest John said before he revealed an image and Rapunzel peeked in to see Zazu running away. "There he is!" Rapunzel said. "I simply must get through." Honest John shook his head and said, "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassible." "You mean impossible?" Rapunzel asked. "No, impassible," Honest John said. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" "Table?" Rapunzel said, before a table appeared out of nowhere with a small bottle on it and she ran to it. "Oh!" "Read the directions." Honest John said, with a laugh, "and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." Rapunzel read the tag hanging from the bottle. "DRINK ME," she read, before she said, "Hmm, better look first. For one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later." "Beg your pardon?" Honest John asked. Rapunzel laughed and said, "I was just giving myself some good advice." She drank some of the bottle and licked her lips. "Mm! Tastes like, uh...cherry tart." Suddenly, she shrunk a couple inches. "...custard..." She said as she shrunk some more. "...pineapple..." she said, as she shrunk to four inches in height. "...roast turkey," Rapunzel said, before the bottle suddenly collapsed on her. "Goodness!" Rapunzel said, before she put the bottle next to her on the floor. "What did I do?" she asked. Honest John laughed and said, "You almost went out like a candle!" "But look!" Rapunzel said, as she ran up to Honest John. "I'm just the right size!" "Oh, no use," Honest John said as he laughed again. "I forgot to tell you, ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm locked!" "Oh, no," Rapunzel groaned, as she put her hand on her forehead, looking like she was about to cry. "Ha-ha-ha, but of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." Honest John began. "What key?" Rapunzel asked. "Now, don't tell me you've left it up there," Honest John said, as he glanced up at the table and the key appeared. "Oh dear!" Rapunzel said. She tried climbing on the glass table's leg, but it was too slippery. She slid down to the floor and then sat down with her legs close to her body and put her hand on her face. "What ever will I do?" she asked. Honest John laughed and said, "Try the box, naturally." "Oh," Rapunzel said, as a small box appeared in front of her. She opened it up and inside the box were a bunch of cookies with words on them. "Eat me," Rapunzel read. She picked up the pink cookie with EAT ME written in blue frosting. "Alright. But goodness know what this will do," Rapunzel said, as she took a bite. She suddenly started to have a series of rapid growth spurts. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Rapunzel yelled, as she grew bigger. Honest John's mouth was covered by Rapunzel's giant foot. "Oh!" she said, as she bumped her head on the ceiling. She was about 70 ft. tall and barely fit the room. "Whtwhsthswdthdwd!" Honest John mumbled behind Rapunzel's foot. "What did you say?" The giant Rapunzel asked, moving her foot aside. "I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" Honest John said and he began laughing. Rapunzel sniffled, looking close to tears again. "Well, I don't think it's so funny," Rapunzel said, unable to hold back her tears. "Now-Now, I'll never get home!" A giant tear fell onto the ground in front of Honest John. "Oh, come on, now," Honest John said. "Crying won't help." "I know, but..." Rapunzel sobbed. "I-I-I just can't stop!" She began crying like crazy and the massive tears began to flood the room. "Hey! Hey, you! Bwbwlwbbwlwb!" Honest John said, as he swallowed some water. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop I say!" Rapunzel didn't listen, as she continued to cry her eyes out. Honest John noticed the bottle floating in the water. "Oh, look! The bottle! THE BOTTLE!" he shouted. Rapunzel picked up the tiny bottle and drank the last of it. She shrunk 2 inches and fell into the bottle. "Oh dear," Rapunzel said, "I do wish I hadn't cried so much." "Glpglpglp," Honest John said, as he swallowed the water and Rapunzel and the bottle floated into the keyhole. Category:Fan Fiction